


Guiding Light

by rigatonimadmax



Series: Guiding Light [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Death, Gen, Out of Character, Well of All Sparks, alpha trion and solus prime are only mentioned, i promise this isn't as dark as the tags make it seem, it got really deep and kind of philosophical I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigatonimadmax/pseuds/rigatonimadmax
Summary: Bumblebee has been guiding souls into the Well of All Sparks for millennia. Today, he has the honor of escorting a Prime.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Optimus Prime
Series: Guiding Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo first fanfic! Idk I really wanted to explore the afterlife for the Well of All Sparks and I really liked the idea of Bumblebee being the guide who helps new arrivals to the Well-he's so friendly and he takes his job very seriously. sort of like the ferry man to the afterlife for Cybertronians. This is not really meant to be accurate, just something a little indulgent! Hopefully this makes sense sooo...please enjoy! Also, no beta and I know they are probably so out of character, but still, I hope y'all enjoy!

Every soul was a little different when they first entered the Well. Some were scared, some confused, some relieved to finally be at peace. The height of the war had been the most difficult to navigate; the sheer number of souls entering the afterlife had made the work as a guide incredibly hard for Bumblebee. He loved his role, helping to guide the departed souls into the Well of All Sparks, but it can get hard when it’s an endless line of souls that should not be here. Innocent Cybertronians, life cut too short by a violent civil war. The young bots were the hardest; even after all his time, Bumblebee would never be happy about escorting children to the Well. 

Bumblebee had been guiding souls to the Well for millennia-at this point, he couldn’t even remember how he ended up there himself. His whole existence was based around the beautiful, shimmering Well; endless pale blue light that moved and danced like it was alive. In a way, of course it was alive, Bumblebee would often think to himself. Despite this being the end of life, the Well of All Sparks was also the beginning. It was Primus himself, his energy and life force accepting the departed, making them a part of himself again and birthing new ones, allowing new life to spring forth and enter the world. Bumblebee would never grow tired of it; he had chosen to stay as a guide, to help the scared and confused back to the Well. And while the small bot had long forgotten what he had been like before his time in the Well, he found it hard to forget the many bots he had the pleasure to escort into the afterlife.

Bumblebee knew that the transition from life to death could be startling for some bots- especially ones who had seemingly offlined suddenly. One minute a bot is laying down in berth to recharge and the next, awakening to find themselves face to face with a bright yellow minibot guide, and the swirling, eternal light of the Well. It could be startling, to go from a busy life to the peace and quiet that only death could grant you. He tried his best and adapted to every bot who came to him, he wanted no one to leave his company feeling scared of what awaited them. Bumblebee took his role as guide seriously; every soul, every individual mattered to him. He would talk to them, get them as comfortable with him as possible on their journey to epicenter of the Well, that way when they finally rejoined, they could do so in complete peace.

But in all his time acting as a guide, he had never gotten the privilege to escort a Prime. That job was usually reserved for the other Primes who had already entered the Well, or mechs like Alpha Trion who had been great, unrivaled beings in their time on Cybertron. Bumblebee did not mind one bit of course. It was an honor to escort the bots he did, enjoying every moment of their company and getting to learn about so many different lives, so many different stories. He was content where he was.

The arrival of the newest Prime to the well was, for a lack of better words, lackluster. Optimus Prime entered the Well just like any regular bot, appearing in front of Bumblebee in a soft dance of blue and white light. Bumblebee had always imagined when a Prime came to them, there would be more fanfare. He at least expected someone else, Alpha Trion, Solus Prime, any other bot of prestige to greet the taller mech but no one arrived. It was just Bumblebee, looking up in awe at the towering mech, barely believing his optics that a Prime was standing in front of him, him of all guides, and looking down at his face plates expectantly.

“I am to understand that you are supposed to guide me to the Well,” Optimus rumbled, startling Bumblebee out of his staring. Despite the deep voice coming from his voice box, Optimus spoke quietly, regarding his new companion with dim optics. 

“Uh, sorry, Opti-Sir! Sorry, sir,” Bumblebee stumbled over his words, for the first time in the millennia he had spent guiding souls to the Well, he was unable to adequately express the thoughts swirling around in his processor, “I was not aware I would be given the honor of escorting a Prime. Wouldn't you prefer someone more...important?" 

Optimus chuckled softly, his optics brightening as he smiled down at the yellow bot. 

“My friend, you are just as important as any other members of the Well here. You are the bridge between the soul and the Well. It would be my honor to be escorted by you.”

Bumblebee couldn’t help the swell of pride that rise up in his chest, his face plates breaking into a smile as he regarded the Prime. 

“Of course, sir. I would love nothing more than to guide you to the Well.” Optimus smiled wider, and he reached to rest large servos onto Bumblebee’s shoulder struts. 

“You do not have to refer to me as sir. Here, we are equals. Just Optimus is fine, my guide.”

“Alright, Optimus. My name is Bumblebee, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The pair continued to smile softly at each other, before Bumblebee gently took Optimus’ servos in his, squeezing gently. “Whenever you are ready, we will start walking towards the Well.”

Optimus squeezed Bumblebee’s smaller servos back gently, before releasing them and taking a deep invent. 

“Please, lead the way.” Bumblebee nodded once, before turning and beginning a slow pace, the larger mech quickly matching his slow strides to keep pace alongside the minibot. 

The two walked in amicable silence, Optimus spending most of his time looking around at the swirling lights that made up the landscape of the Well. As they continued to near the center of the Well, the lights began moving with them, the energy pull from the center more and more apparent with each step. 

It isn’t long however, until the silence was broken by Optimus, the Prime closely regarding the continuous flow of lights moving above their helms, 

“I must admit, the Well of All Sparks is not quit what I anticipated.” Bumblebee laughed softly, looking up at the Prime. 

“You wouldn’t be the first. A lot of bots have theories about what rejoining the Well is like. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who is fully prepared for what they really see,” Bumblebee furrowed his brow ridges as he spoke, reflecting on the various reactions the souls he had helped had when they first entered the Well, “No one is ever ready for how…quiet death is.” 

Optimus hummed quietly in response, before turning his gaze from the dancing lights above his head to the small yellow guide by his side. 

“What did you think death would be like, before you arrived here?” Optimus asks quietly, his optics dimming once more to regard Bumblebee closely. 

Bumblebee shuttered his optics quickly, taking a soft invent before focusing his gaze on the bright center of the Well ahead of them, growing closer and closer with every step.

“I really could not tell you, Optimus. I’ve been here for a long time, at this point I don’t remember much of anything besides the others I’ve guided to the Well.” Bumblebee glanced up at the Prime, taking in the thoughtful look on his face plates as they continued their journey. Bumblebee spent his entire existence in the Well helping others, he did not have the time nor desire to mourn over a life and death he could no longer remember. He had a role to play in the afterlife, and he would continue to do so happily. Optimus stopped suddenly, his blue optics casting a heavy gaze on the yellow guide. 

“Is this why you have refused to rejoin the Well completely? The other bots you guide?” Bumblebee nodded slightly, placing his servos on his hips as he looked up at the Prime. 

“Someone needs to be around to help them when they arrive. I am more than happy to spend the rest of eternity doing so, to be a friendly face to guide anyone who comes into the Well. Death can be scary, overwhelming, especially if you aren’t ready for it. While I may not remember who I was while still living, I have found my purpose here in the Well, and I would not trade it for anything else.” Bumblebee, despite the large number of times he had done this, had never spent the journey with another talking about himself. He spent most of the time answering questions, assuaging fears and providing comfort. His motives and his behavior were never brought up. In a way, he felt exposed, Optimus’ gaze on his face plates heavy, making it feel like the Prime could see past his frame and deep into his thoughts. Optimus turned his gaze away however, turning to regard the glowing center of the Well. He spoke softly, his optics dimming as he continued to take in the beauty of the Well,

“I must say, Bumblebee, in the life I have lived, the possibility of death has always been a very real concept that would constantly weigh on my processor. I was…a crucial piece in the war I am sure you are well aware of. I knew that my death was something that was unavoidable, and while I may be a Prime, I was always unsure about how my reception in the Well would go. I have done things that I am not proud of, which I’m sure you have heard countless times from the souls you guide,” Optimus chuckled softly, turning his gaze back onto the smaller mech, a small smile emerging on his face plates, “But, my new friend, only having just arrived, and meeting you, well. I must say that I feel much more comforted in what awaits me. You said that you were honored to meet me, to escort a Prime, but the honor is all mine. Someone who would willingly forgo joining the Well permanently in order to help others as they navigate their death, is to me, a far more meaningful existence than one I feel I have lived.” 

Bumblebee was stunned, his optics wide as he looked up at Optimus. There was no way his time spent in the Well as just a guide was more meaningful than anything Optimus, a Prime, had done in his life. He reaches a servo out, gently resting it on Optimus’ arm. 

“Optimus, regardless of what you did, what you have done in the war, it is still an honor to escort you. It’s more than just being a Prime,” Bumblebee huffed softly, shuttering his optics slowly before refocusing on Optimus, “Everyone questions who they are, what they’ve done when they get here. But the fact of the matter is, you are here. You and I both know that you wouldn’t have even gotten this far if you really are as guilty as you think you are. I’m sure that you did what you had to do, and that you did it for a reason. Your life was meaningful, probably in more ways you could even begin to imagine. I think that you should keep that in mind for the rest of the journey.”

Optimus looked at him for a brief moment, before smiling again and turning back towards the Well’s center. 

“Well, what do you say we finish our journey then?” Bumblebee smiled softly, before nodding his agreement, and the two resumed their steady pace; bright optics fixed on the brilliant light growing closer as the pair walked on towards the beautiful eternity just ahead of them.


End file.
